Anak siapa ?
by Flashdisk25
Summary: Bagaimana jika Jihoon wanna one menyusut dan nyasar di dorm Boyband terkenal ? Warn ; Tapi Area


Jihoon ?

Cast :

V – Jungkook

Jimin – Suga

Rap Mons – Jin

J Hope

Jihoon (Wanna One)

Rate : T

Warn ;

YAOI AREA.

Disuatu dorm sebuah Boyband terkenal di Korea selatan bahkan sampai di dunia, terlihat beberapa mahkluk yang sedang tidur tiduran di depan televisi. Appa, Eomma dan Hyung mereka yang jago nge dance masih ada urusan dengan Bang PD-nim.

Teng Tong

Jimin yang asyik tidur tiduran karena kelelahan menegak badannya malas. Ia memukul mahkluk sama sama 95 line di sebelahnya. "He Alien jelek. Lihat siapa yang memencet bel kita!" Perintahnya.

Dengan malas sosok yang di panggil Alien bangkit dari pangkuan maknae. "Kenapa tidak kau saja. Kau kan sudah bangun,"

"Ck! Pergi saja sana! Jangan banyak protes kalau kau tak ingin aku remukan badan krempengmu." Taehyung segera bangkit dari posisi enaknya. Berjalan malas kearah pintu.

Ceklek

Tidak ada siapa siapa.

Taehyung hendak menutup kembali pintu tak kala ia melihat bocah manis agak mirip dengan Jungkook yang menatapnya imut. Bahkan pipinya gembul sekali. Anak siapa ini ?

"Dek nyari siapa ?" Tanya Taehyung lembut sambil berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan bocah di depannya itu.

"Hyung aku tersesat huwaaa!" Tangisnya kencang membuat Taehyung bangkit karena panik. Bahkan Jimin, dan Yoongi segera keluar ketika mendengar tangisan anak kecil.

"Kau apaan anak ini Tae ?" Tuduh Jimin sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun." Tapi Jimin tak henti hentinya menatap Taehyung mencurigai.

"Uljima!" Bujuk Yoongi mengusap pipi gembil anak itu. Perlahan tangis anak itu mereda.

"Ayo kita masuk, ini sudah malam." Ajak Yoongi sambil mengenggam tangan mungil sekitar 7 tahun itu. Taehyung segera menutup pintu dorm lalu segera menyusul ke dalam.

"Adik manis siapa namamu ?" Tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum lembut. Anak itu menatap Jimin dengan mata doenya.

"Kok Hyung pendek ?"

Jleb

Wadaw

"Jujur banget kamu dek. Hyung suka," Ujar Taehyung sambil tertawa melihat ekpresi Jimin. Jimin yang di kata gendut segera menggelitik pinggang anak itu hingga anak menangis sambil tertawa.

"Sudah Jimin, lihat dia menangis." Ujar Yoongi menengahi Jimin dan anak itu. "Btw anak ini sekilas mirip Jungkookie ya ?"

"Ternyata Yoongi-Hyung juga sependapat denganku." Timpal Taehyung yang mengusak rambut anak itu. Jiwa Appa yang terpendam di dalam Taehyung seketika keluar. Dia amat menyukai anak kecil.

Unccch udah ganteng, suaranya sexyy, perhatian dengan anak kecil pula. Daddy goals banget.

Punya siapa ? Ya punya Kookielah.

"Kalau dia udah besar kau pilih Kookie atau anak ini ?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah watados.

Pletak

"Pertanyaan yang pabo. Aku balik tanya, jika Woozi juga menyukaimu kau akan pilih dia atau Yoongi Hyung ?" Tanya Taehyung balik. Jimin masih merengut mengusap kepalanya di pukul Taehyung.

"Ya, Yoongi Hyung lah. Ya kali aku membiarkan tytydku di tebas dengan pisau daging." Jawab Jimin. Dan Yoongi mengelus rambut Jimin sambil berkata "Anak pintar."

"Oh, ya kita belum mengetahui identitas anak ini." Ujar Yoongi sambil menoleh ke anak itu yang tampak mengantuk. Mata anak itu terbuka dan tertutup begantian membuat Jimin, Taehyung dan Yoongi menjerit imut.

"Kalau Jin-Hyung pulang kita bisa di mutilasi karena membawa anak orang." Bisik Taehyung tak ingin membangunkan anak itu. Jimin dan Yoongi bergedik ngeri mengingat Eomma BTS pulang nanti.

"Hey, Dek. Bangun dong!" Ujar Taehyung pelan sambil menusuk nusuk pipi tembem anak itu.

"Unggh!" Anak itu melenguh pelan. Perlahan anak itu membuka matanya lalu menatap manik Hazel Taehyung.

"Ada apa Hyung ?" Tanya pelan.

"Namamu siapa ?" Kali ini Yoongi yang bertanya. Anak itu menoleh menatap Yoongi di sebelah kirinya lalu menatap Taehyung.

"Tampaknya anak ini menyukaimu, Tae." Bisik Jimin ketika anak itu mendekati Taehyung lalu memeluk tubuh besar Taehyung. Taehyung segera menarik tubuh anak itu ke dalam pelukannya lalu menenggelamkan wajah anak itu ke dadanya.

"Jihoonie." Jawab di dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Jihoon ?" Ulang Jimin dan Yoongi bersamaan.

"Lee Jihoon ?" Tebak Taehyung dan si kecil Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Park Jihoon ?" Tebak Jimin lalu mendapat pukulan dari Taehyung.

"Dasar narsis!"

"Iya, Park Jihoonie." Jawab si kecil membuat Jimin tersenyum sambil mebungsungkan dadanya bangga. Yoongi hanya menatap adik kesayangan sekaligus Namjachingu datar, sedatar papan gosokan.

"Tunggu. Kok aku rada familiar ya ?" Ujar Taehyung sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau mengira Jihoon si Wink Boy yang salah satu fansmu ?" Tebak Yoongi tepat sasaran. Taehyung langsung nge blank. Ye sialien malah kumat.

"Tae-tae-hyung." Panggil seseorang dengan nada menakutkan.

Yoongi dan Jimin bergedik ngeri melihat Golden maknae mereka bangun. Apa karena mereka terlalu berisik ?

"WADAW AMPUN KOOK!" Teriak Taehyung ketika Jungkook meng-jewer kupingnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Enak selingkuh ya ?" Tanya dengan nada menusuk.

"Nggak kok sayang. Aku cuman sayang kamu. Udah dong jewer jewernya, bisa lepas nih telingaku." Pinta Taehyung sambil memasang wajah super memelas. Jihoon yang tadi hampir terlelap langsung membuka matanya ketika Tahyung berteriak.

"Ada apa denga Tae-Hyung, Jungkook-Hyung ?" Tanya anak itu polos. Jimin, Yoongi, dan Taehyung terkejut.

Darimana anak itu tau nama mereka batin mereka bertiga serempak. Sedangkan Jungkook yang tak paham situasi segera melepaskan jewerannya lalu berlari menatap anak di dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

"Itu pertanyaanku bocah. Ada apa kau dengan Taehyung ? Kenapa kau memeluk dia ?" Tanya Jungkook balik. Uke cemburu mah menakutkan. Kan Taehyung jadi takut.

"Aku sayang ama Tae Tae hyung." Balas anak itu membuat emosi Jungkook memuncak. Biasanya Jungkook tidak mudah emosian, mungkin faktor dia terlalu lelah dan aturannya ia bisa tidur pulas bersama Taehyung-hyungnya' itu membuatnya mudah meluap emosinya.

Jimin dan Yoongi segera memeluk Golden maknae sebelum terjadi hal hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Tenang Kook, aku sudah menganggap dia anak kita." Ujar Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendekati Jungkook.

"ANAK KITA ?"

Ye sabar kali Kook. Kayak lagi dapat aja -_-

"Ya liat dia mirip kamu. Aku jadi mikirin masa depan kita, apa kali anak kita bisa seimu t dia ya ? atau lebih." Ujarnya sambil menarik Jihoon ke depan Jungkook.

Bisa ae nih air kobokan warteg

Jungkook langsung memerah dan salting melupakan amarahnya barusan.

Setelah aman, damai sentosa. Akhirnya mereka berlima –Termasuk Jihoon- menduduki sofa. Mata Jihoon sudah memerah karena menahan kantuk, tapi berkali kali Jimin membangunkannya membuat anak kecil itu memasang wajah menekuk.

"Baiklah Park Jihoon. Siapa nama orang tuamu ?" Tanya Yoongi mulai acara interogasi. Anak itu duduk di antara Jimin dan Taehyung, bahkan sesekali ia mulai oleng ke arah Taehyung. Dengan sigap Jimin menahannya, dan membuat anak itu sadar.

"Aku lupa Hyung~" Rengeknya manja.

"Sudahlah Hyung, kasihan dia. Biarkan dia tidur dengan kita. Baru besok kita antar dia ke kantor polisi." Ujar Jungkook bersuara. Dia sedikit iba melihat anak manis yang katanya agak mirip dengannya itu.

"Ciee si Kookie mengdalami peran seorang Ibu~" Ledek Jimin.

"Diam kau, Jimin bantet." Ujarnya ketus lalu mengambil Jihoon lalu membiarkan Jihoon terlelap dalam pelukannya. Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook dan Jihoon tersenyum. "Kau cocok, Kookie." Bisiknya.

"YAK MAKNAE!"

Jungkook bangkit dengan Jihoon dalam pelukannya. "Tae-Hyung, ayo tidur dikamar Kookie." Ajaknya. Taehyung yang di undang ukenya hanya menyengir senang.

"YAK MAKNAE JANGAN SEENAKNYA!" Teriak Jimin lagi. Lalu Jimin marah marah melihat Jungkook cuek malas menanggapi teriakannya.

"Jangan berteriak teriak di tengah malam, Babo. Ayo tidur," Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Jimin.

"Hyung~ tidak niat undang aku kekamar kau dan Seokjin-Hyung ?" Rengek Jimin manja.

"Nggak. Tidur sendirian sana!" Tolak Yoongi sadis membuat Jimin cemberut.

"Ih Hyung tidak takut apa jika ada hantu di kamarmu ?" Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu berbalik badan menatap Jimin.

"Bisakah kau berkaca Park ? Atau jangan jangan kau takut tidur sendirian ?" Jimin meneguk ludah susah payah. Persetanan dengan harga dirinya seorang seme.

Jimin mengangguk malu malu.

"Baiklah, aku bisa tidur di kamarku." Jimin tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. Yoongi membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Benar benar Tsundere.

"Terima kasih Hyungie~ aku mencintaimu!" Teriak Jimin.

TBC

Ini terinspirasi dari tatapan Jihoon ke Taehyung itu nah :v ucul bgt. Eh sayang bgt ya Hoon, Tae itu milik Kookie muhtlak. Kamu ama Guanlian aja sana


End file.
